


[Graphics] Star Trek TNG Wallpapers

by intothisshadow



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Pictures, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothisshadow/pseuds/intothisshadow
Summary: My TNG wallpapers and other graphics.
Kudos: 3





	1. Beverly Crusher Tumblr Edits

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome to save any of these for your personal use, but I ask that you don't upload them anywhere without asking me first. Thanks!
> 
> The wallpapers are 1920x1080.


	2. Deanna Troi, the crew Tumblr Edits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew image I originally made to as the header on my Star Trek fansite.


	3. Beverly Crusher, Deanna Troi Wallpapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My newest creations :)


End file.
